


Your Nectar (and other parts) Is Mine

by capseuleok



Category: (biological) Science fiction, DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, The birds and the tree
Genre: M/M, consider as...personification?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capseuleok/pseuds/capseuleok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beak and the nectar gland, eh? Just let your brain work properly with this (another way to say: bear with me imagination).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Nectar (and other parts) Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I started this pretty long time ago. Thrilled by the inspiration, excited by the idea and in the end, getting lost and not knowing where to bring this story to. For an addition, though I failed on searching the name of the Goldie-flower tree, I know and sure this tree only associated with this specific sunbird species and not other bird species. And both are tropical species. Somehow I think it's kind of romantic. Or perhaps I'm just twisted.

.

“Hello there, gorgeous...”

Changmin looked at his caller lazily. Well, lazy didn’t mean he didn’t notice the attractive appearance his guest was having. Nice chest though, thought Changmin not really wanted to admit it.

“Oh, I like the attitude. Are you playing cold with me, Baby?”

Changmin did (-__-)’’. “Don’t call me baby, playbird,” he replied short and sharp.

The ‘playbird’ whistled amusedly. He came closer and touched Changmin at the tip of his body.

“What do you want?!” Changmin shot. The playbird scratched Changmin’s skin. Oh it was hard not to whine. It felt good.

“You, of course,” the playbird answered cheesily.

Changmin tried his best to look smug. “Wait on the line, tresspasser!”

The playbird turned his head right and left. “Don’t see any.” Then he grinned and Changmin almost cursed himself for thinking the smile was amazing.

“Doesn’t mean you can touch me the way you want, bighead..” he made sure his voice didn’t lost it’s sharpness.

“The name’s Yunho. What is yours, pretty?” the playbird, Yunho, asked as if Changmin had persuaded him to keep his cheesiness.

“I don’t care what’s your name. And don’t call me pretty, it’s Changmin and I’m a male,” Changmin snapped.

Yunho checked him out and an appreciation appeared on his face. “But you are pretty. You are shining like a gold...” he said.

Changmin tried to roll his eyes, not easy. “Of course it is, it’s daylight and I’m a golden flower you paboo!”

Yunho swayed his wing as if whatever Changmin said wasn’t important. Changmin hated it. He was tall and pretty and gorgeous, and of course anything he said was as important as his existance.

“Your nectar smelled heavenly.” Yunho smelled the air and there was a soft shake in Changmin’s petals.

Changmin swore it was because of the (non too strong) wind. _Not_ because Yunho’s words.

“I see you lonely here, don’t you think you need to breed soon? It’s about time, isn’t it?”

Changmin scoffed. It was way about time. “Unlike you, I don’t breed. I’m a plant, I’m polinating.”

Yunho flew around the highest flowers Changmin had and low chuckle, causing the water inside him run a bit quicker. “Do you,” Yunho said slowly, winked at him, “Need my help to... you know... polinating?”

Changmin thought the breeze got too warm.

Yunho’s wings flapped, grazing lightly over Changmin’s branch causing the latter to swing excitingly, apart from any wind excuses. “Oh you like that, Goldie?” Yunho voice amused.

“Don’t call me Goldie,” Changmin whispered. “And it’s a natural reaction so don’t flatter yourself, Playbird.”

“Natural reaction, huh? Then perhaps it’s only natural that I can’t help touching you either.” Yunho moved forward, hesitate not. He started pecking Changmin’s bark, cocker his flower stem, caress his petals, all and all made Changmin blossom. His senses strengthened, his feeling blown, and finally, his flowers opened up. Oh yeah, he bet Yunho was right; it was just about time that the bird came.

Gently, Yunho tugged his petals. Opening a wider gate for his beak to get deeper. Soon he found what he was looking for. Changmin moaned inwardly together with the amuse humm Yunho made. It was sweet, so sweet, for Yunho. And it was a delicious touch for Changmin. “Your nectar, it’s incredible, Changminnie. So sweet as if it made for me. It’s awesome.”

“Shhhut up,” Changmin barked without a bite. How could he anyway, he was just a flowery tree.

Yunho punctures Changmin’s nectar gland with his beak while at the same time his feet massaged his flower’s inside. Changmin felt like he was being screwed. A delicious kind of screwing. It was so good. Yunho’s movements pulled out his stamens and the feeling just beyond good. “Yunho...” Changmin whispered.

“Yeah, Babe? Mm, i love how you taste.”

Oh yeah, Changmin loved how Yunho loved his taste. “So are you the one helps polinating with females?”

Mention of females made Yunho stopped.

“Oh no, please don’t stop, Yunho.”

Yunho surprised then grinned. “You like me topping you, Beautiful?”

“I do, I do, please continue, Yunho... Take my stamens more...”

“Just promise me one thing.”

“What?” Changmin was on verge of snapping because he wanted Yunho to continue. He needed Yunho to continue. Now.

“Stop talking about female. You know I kinda like you a lot so I plan to keep you to myself.”

Uugh, birds! Always so wrongfully proud of their birdie brain! “You can’t keep me, Yunho. I’m a plant.”

“So?”

“So? I’m open for any birds to come and help me polinating.”

“Oh no your not, Darling. I’ll make them all go away. Because you’re mine.”

Changmin felt glad and frustrated at the same time. “Then how am I supposed to survive if no birds come and take my stamens to my kind of women?”

Yunho spoke slowly, Changmin could easily detect the self-hating tone in his voice. “I understand that, don’t worry I’ll help you with that. I’ll coming back and forth between you and your women to spread those stamens you so generously spreading.”

“Good, now keep working, it’s almost.”

“No, promise me first.”

“What? I thought you understand our—“

“No, _you_ don’t understand, Changmin-a. I’ll go back and forth for you. That means I’ll stay with you, coming back at you everytime. So make sure you wont mention any females when I’m around. I’ll do my duty but you also have to give me your words.”

“Oh my god you silly bird. Okay, okay, wont say any. There, good now? Continue?” Changmin plead exaggeratingly, hiding his inner rush to blush. He was not going to admit how much flattered he was.

“Okay, Baby. Let’s rock then. You’re mine, and surrender to me, pretty Goldie...”

Changmin swallowed his mockery to Yunho about his cheesy words. Seemed like a right decision because the wind started to blow and together he and Yunho were litterally rocking together. Or at least it was his flower and Yunho’s incredible beak. And feet. And gentle feather. Oh forget it. Changmin will just enjoyed this.

.

.kkeut.

 


End file.
